Dina (character)
Introduction of the character : Dina is a 17 years old high school student at (sandy high school)...she studies at Classroom 16 but is rarely seen there outside of the school lectures ... she is a side character in the (happiness Novel) and despite she was only present in few episodes ..her action indeed affected the main protagonist and the story in a whole ... she is one of the few characters in the story that are adressed by their real name in the main protaginst thoughts and inner monologues because of her childhood connection to him ... Early Life and childhood: Dina is the only character so far that been revealed to have been a student in the same elementary as the main protagonist ...she was also close friend to him back in their elemantery days and they often shared her umbrella during winter days because the main protagonist keeps forgetting his and also due to them being neighbours ... during her childhood she was often seen as an energetic child who loved life as much as she loved teasing her classmates ...maybe that's what attracted people toward her and made her popular and loved by teachers and classmates alike ... Personality : Dina stayed the same energetic girl as she grow up.....she is always seen on her phone talking to god's know who ...she also find it super easy to approach others and tries her best to lift up the mood ... Dina is a big fan of Drama tv shows ...such as those shown in MBC4 and she sometimes uses dramatic speeches when talking with others ...to which some of her friends find very cringe worthy and lame... is Dina based on a real person ? Yes ...!! Physical appearence and looks : Dina has been always known by her long shiny black hair ....her brown eyes and above average height ...despite her appearence might sound pretty generic ...its everything but that .... because during a 2011 secret vote by the male student of (sandy high school).....Dina infact won first place gathering the highest number of votes ...making her the official Hottest girl in the school ...Carmine took second place ... but during February 2012....Dina entered the school after the one week vacation with a whole new look...her long shiny hair was gone and its place she was sporting a generic short hair...which many people including the main protagonist found less atractive then her usual hair ...thus putting her spot at the number 1 hottest girl in school at risk in the upcoming 2012 vote next month ... hobbies and interest : Dina's clear obssestion with her phone is probably what most consider her best hobby...she is almost never seen withount it in her hand or near her right ear ...but when asked... Dina always says that spending time with her friend is her favorite hobby and that the phone is just a way to stay connected with them.. !! Would the real life Dina be angry that i based such Character on her ? Nah....i don't think so !! during the first Arc of the story ( from episode 1 to episode 13 ) ? (SPOILERS....SPOILERS for episode 1 until episode 13) Despite Dina being one of the few characters with a shared past to the main protagonist ...her appearence in the novel is quite limited ....she appeared in the first episode in which she was asked about Happiness and love by the main protagonist ....after teasing him for a bit ...Dina told him that she indeed was happy with a person once and that he was a perfect person in her eyes that brought her nothing but joy and happiness ...but when asked -what happened after ? -....she refused to give a stright answer and just said -that every high way has a downfall-.... the main protagonist deciding not to push the subject any further ....caused the identity of the mysterious person Dina was talking about to be remain a mystery ...for now at least ;) after not appearing for 13 more episodes....Dina finally made a short appearence in episode 14 ....in which she talks with the main protagonist about the whole (classroom 6 incident) and asks him for his reasons for doing what he did ... the main protagonist doesn't answer her ....and Dina leaves him with an overly dramatic vague advice....to which the main protagonist expresses his annoyance by her over dramatic crap... her Episode 21 special appearence ? SPOILERS.....SPOILERS for Episode 21.... after episode 14....Dina appears once again in Episode 21...this time taking center stage and taking the spot light from the usual main characters of the story....in episode 21 ...Dina is seen having some sort of a mental breakdown / identity crisis.....she asks the main protagonist about -Happiness- and how she can never experience it again and that life has no meaning but suffering and pain .....the main protagonist tries to calm her down at first but then her constant refusal to what he says and her depressive/giveup mentality makes him burst out some harsh things to her ....to which Dina go silent at the end ... when the main protagonist tries to apologize for what he said ....Dina cutt him off and rushes him to get moving before they arrive late for school ...making the main protagonist wonder if she is mad at him or not ?!!